powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Growing the Monsters
A staple of Power Rangers and Super Sentai in many seasons is the monster growing to giant size after being destroyed, or nearly destroyed, by the Rangers in battle. This would cause the Rangers to summon their zords or mecha to finish off the monster for good. Many monsters required one of the regular villains to make them grow, while others seemed to possess the ability to grow on their own. In some cases the monsters do not grow but rather are shown to pilot their own giant robots, and there are a few cases were neither growing was not needed as the monster was naturally giant sized. With the exception of S.P.D/Dekaranger, monsters piloting robots is a relatively uncommon occurrence as a whole of the two series in recent years. List of Growing methods Power Rangers *'Mighty Morphin' - During it's three seasons, three different methods were used. See below. **'Season 1' - Rita would throw her wand to Earth where it would crack the ground releasing steam to enlarge the monster. **'Season 2' - Lord Zedd would throw a grenade to Earth, where the monster would detonate it. The explosion would release steam to enlarge the monster. **'Season 3' - Rita and Zedd would bring their staffs together which would send lighting down to the monster to enlarge it. *'Zeo' - Klank would swing Orbus on a thread and throw him at monsters, then Orbus would re-energize and/or enlarge the monster. *'Turbo' - Divatox's Subcraft would fire a pair of torpedoes at the monster which would enlarge it. *'In Space' - The Dark Fortress would fire a green ray from the Satellasers to enlarge the monster. *'Lost Galaxy' - The monster would drink a flask of green liquid. This was later phased out and the monster would grow on its own. *'Lightspeed Rescue' - Jinxer would throw a special card on one of the pieces of debris from the monster which would cause the pieces to form into bats and then reform into the enlarged monster. *'Time Force' - The mutant would remove a patch on its body to expose it's DNA, causing the mutant to enlarge. *'Wild Force' - Toxica would resurrect fallen Orgs and cause them to grow by reciting the spell "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life" and firing some magic beans from her staff, which grow into vines that reform and enlarge the fallen Org. This wasn't done on two occasions, as Zen-Aku and Master Org had the power to make themselves grow. *'Ninja Storm' - Lothor's Lairship would launch a Scroll of Empowerment to revive and/or enlarge the monster, several of the main villains piloted robots instead. *'Dino Thunder' - Mesogog uses his hydro-regenerator to revive and/or enlarge his monsters. *'S.P.D.' - Broodwing would release a bat which would bite and enlarge the monster. This was done only once, as the villain would often just use a robot instead. Two other monsters had their own, once-used growth methods. *'Mystic Force' - Koragg would often revive and/or enlarge the monster via a dark spell. *'Operation Overdrive' - With four villain groups came four methods of instigating giant-sized battles. Kamdor would use a sutra to make his monsters grow. Moltor shot a dart at his to make them grow. This was used only once, as he tended to use small monsters or permanently giant robots. Flurious also preferred robots, or monsters that appeared giant sized in the first place. The Fearcats were able to grow on their own by tearing open their bodies, allowing the second body within to emerge and enlarge. The two main Fearcast, Mig and Benglo - perhaps losing this ability once upgraded by Flurious? - typically attacked in a different giant robot in every appearance instead of doing this often. Vulturus, the sole monster created by Thrax, grew by unknown means. *'Jungle Fury' - The Rinshi Beasts would collect fear to make themselves grow *'R.P.M.' - Venjix would activate a "Download" to revive and/or enlarge his robots. *'Samurai' - The Nighloks had two forms, and when destroyed at their regular size they would then unleash the 'Mega-monster' which was a gigantic version of it and had to also be destroyed to finish the Nighlok completely. Moogers, the foot soldiers, were also able to grow. Super Sentai *'Himitsu Sentai Gorenger' - N/A *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' - N/A *'Battle Fever J' - After the Battle Fever Robo is introduced in Episode 5, Egos Monsters have "little brother" giant robot doubles. *'Denshi Sentai Denziman' - Vader Monsters all possess the ability to control their body's Cellular structure and are thus able to make themselves grow larger or smaller. *'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' - Monger Monsters have an Expansion Program built into them that not only repairs them, but enlarges them as well. *'Dai Sentai Goggle V' - the Mozoo Monsters don't grow, but they do pilot Giant Robo Kongs. *'Kagaku Sentai Dynaman' - Evolution Beasts (1-33) undergo Big Bang Process to enlarge when defeated, while Mechaevolution Beasts (34-51) are enlarged with the Big Bang beam, fired from Grand Gizmo's eyes (Before that General Kar spun a wheel to take the parts to the underground to enlarge the monster. After that the monster goes back to the surface). *'Choudenshi Bioman' - Neo Empire Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, and launches a unique giant robot (Mecha Gigan) when its members are defeated. *'Dengeki Sentai Changeman' - After each Space Beast Warrior is destroyed by the Changemen, Gyodai is summoned to the scene to use his powers to rebuild and enlarge them. *'Choushinsei Flashman' - The monster is injected with the energy of a Kuragen (a giant jellyfish-like creature), switching the sizes between the injector and the monster. *'Hikari Sentai Maskman' - The monsters are bathed by the energy of Energy Beast Okelampa, making them grow. *'Choujuu Sentai Liveman' - Grown by the Giga Phantom, a cannon possessed by Guardnoid Gash, at the cost of losing their special abilities. *'Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'- Violent Demon Beasts are enlarged by their field commanders: **After Rehda's monsters are defeated, he plays a tune on his staff that causes the Turborangers pain, making an image of his face appear and shoot down a tornado that revived and enlarged the demon. **After Zimba's monsters are defeated, he made a hand gestures and a red tornado would revive and enlarge his beasts. **Jarmin would open her mouth and a large fiery snake would come out and go into the sky and shoot down the same tornado as Zimba and Rehda. **Zulten would just blow on his dried out blowfish and a blue tornado would come out and drain energy the lifeforce from the Turborangers to enlarge the beast. *'Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman' - An Enlarging Beast Gorlin (a robot alien that the Zone forces purchase for 100,000 Dolyun each) is sent onto the battlefield, which absorbs and mimics defeated monsters. If the monster dies, the Gorlin cannot mimic the monster; likewise if the Gorlin can't reach the monster such as one which fell down when running to the battlefield. *'Choujin Sentai Jetman' - When a monster is destroyed, if it's Dimensional Bug survives, it can revive and enlarge it. *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' - When defeated, Witch Bandora would throw her staff, DoraSceptor to Earth and use the ghosts from underground to regenerate the Dora Monster into a giant. The spell goes, “Evil spirits that sleep within the Earth... Grant your power to Dora (name of beast)!”. **Dora Titan from the first two episodes was the exception, as he was already giant. *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' - The Gorma Minions are enlarged with Gorma's Enlargement Bombs. This is something of a disadvantage, as a Gorma Minion can be defeated at human-sized if immobilized mid-throw. *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' - The Yokai is struck by supernatural lightning created by their evil deeds. *'Chouriki Sentai Ohranger' - Starting from Episode 8, after Kocha was outfitted with an enlarging beam, Acha would swing her like a flail, then toss her onto a fallen Machine Beast, then zaps them with the beam, which reboots, repairs and enlarges them. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' - After Episode 4, most Gorotsuki eat imo-youkan, a yellow cube-shaped food made from jellied sweet potatoes, to grow, due to the effect of the food on their alien biology. It has to be from only one store, Imocho, for this to happen, otherwise they shrink. As Grotch found out, expired imo-youkan from Imocho only enlarges the consumer for a short while until he reverts back to original size. Expired imo-youkan can also be used to shrink beings who are already giant, as Gynamo does to Exhaus in the final episode. **Elekinta, a being summoned by Zelmoda, summons lightning from the sky to make himself grow. *'Denji Sentai Megaranger' - Bibidebi was equipped with a giant infecting virus to which he enlarges Nejire beasts by biting them. *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman' - Using a substance called Baruba-X can enlarge Barban soldiers. Each of the four Balban army's containers are different in design. **Sambash Majin Gang: Modeled off a liquor bottle. **Budoh Majin Mob: Modeled off of a hyoutan, a gourd-like container. **Iliess Majin Tribe: A boot-like vial. **Battobas Majin Corps: Modeled off from an ale barrel. *'Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V' - When Psyma Beasts are defeated, Pierre throws a Regeneration Card to turn the demon's remains into a 'Giant Ghost' ("Evil Magic, with your power grant this fallen Psyma Beast the last strength! Amiyasu Amiyasu Amijiisu... Psyma Regeneration!"). **Special Golem cards, modeled after Magma Golem, were used a few times that can not only enlarge, but also alter a Psyma Beast's appearance and abilities. **In certain episodes between Episode 31-39, Salamandes would darken the skies with his power to create the Psyma Zone that would support the giant Psyma Beast. *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger' - Londers Prisoners are grown by removing their Depression Seal, which is a side-effect of the compression process. After being defeated, they aren't killed but shrink back down to containment size for recapture. *'Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger' - Whenever an Org is killed, TsueTsue would wield her staff at the oozy remnants, chanting as the Org Seeds spit out of the staff and onto the puddle, recreating the Org as a giant. Loki had his own Wolf Seeds that have the same ability. *'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger' - The monsters this season are controlled by different generals and are grown based on the general's methods; all of the growth methods are controlled by Wendinu: **Bionin Corp members are enlarged by a magical scroll fired from Wendenu's bazooka. During his final battle, Chuuzubo uses a forbidden scroll that enhances his power in addition to enlarging him that carries the side effect of shortening his life. **When a Mechanin Corp members is scrapped, Wendinu summons a Copy Giant which scans a defeated monster and then copies its form and enlarges it to giant-sized. **When a Masked Ninja Corp member is destroyed, Wendinu throws a special mask-themed boomerang that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turns a ninja into a giant. **While there is no direct method used with the Phantom Beast Corps, Badogi and Dezargi were giants from the start. *'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger' - When a Trinoid destroyed, their Life Berry lifts up into the air and creates rain. The Trinoid is then resurrected as a giant by the rain. **However, this process has a limitation. It cannot revive a Trinoid that has more than three motifs to it though this only happened once during the Abaranger movie. **Giganoids serve as the giant mecha of this season, as they are created *'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger' - Some Alienzers are able to grow through their own method. The rest of them or Anaroids assisting them pilot Heavy Industrial Machines. *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger' - **Wolzard and later Vancuria (using the Wolzard Phones) could use a spell to enlarge the Hades Beasts and Hades Beastmen. **The Infershia Pantheon were naturally giants from the start and can revert to their true size at will. *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger' - As there are multiple factions in this season gregariously dubbed "The Negative Syndicate", the growing method really depends on the faction. Some monsters are also already giant. **Gajah rarely fought, but when he did, it was either with giant war machines, or with other factions. **Starting from Task 16, King Ryuuwon wields a gun that fires a special dart makes a fallen Wicked Dragon come back to life and grow; but usually, their growth was caused by something different and related to the Precious he was hunting. He also commanded Great Evil Dragons in lieu of giant mecha. **Dark Shadow's Gekkou of Illusions uses a Kage Ninpo to enlarge Dark Shadow's fallen Tsukumogami using sutras. **The Ashu Tribe shed their souls to become giants. ***The Questers used giant mecha (as they are revived Ashu Tribe members, they had already shed their souls), with their first mecha once belonging to Gajah after they stole it. **Sometimes, the very Precious that the Boukengers and the various Negative Syndicate members are hunting down either become monsters or summon them as security. *'Juken Sentai Gekiranger' - The Rinrinshi (later Mythical Beast-Fist users) are able to grow giant via a Ringi/Gengi technique. *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' - Using a substance called Bikkurium stored within a container in their bodies after being knocked out, the Gaiak monsters can use it to grow through Industrial Revolution. However, the Bikkurium container can be removed to prevent a Banki from growing. ** A stronger substance called Dokkirium was used in the final episodes by Cleaning Minister Kireizky and Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne for Super Industrial Revolution. **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein is able to grow on his own using Third Industrial Evolution. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' - After a Gedoushuu is killed, they naturally grow, which is identified as their second life, and must be killed again for it to die completely. All Gedoshuu go through this pattern, including the most powerful leaders such as Dokoku Chimatsuri and Akumaro Sujigarano. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Gedoushuu gives up part of their life force, which means the donor gives up their second life. However this third life, when activated, is even more powerful than the second. **Some Nanashi Company members are born giant. Some are even given wings. **Some Sakamata are born giant. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' - Biibi Bugs land on the defeated Warstar and Yuumajuu member, and this revives and enlarges them. **Because Matrintis members are robots instead of organic beings, the Biibi Bugs were modified to drill through the armor to reboot, repair, and enlarge the Matrintis member. *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' - Zangyack's flagship, the Gigant Horse, fires purple lasers from its two large cannons which hit the monster and a trio of Zgormin, the monsters glow purple as they rapidly grow. **The Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms droids, used by Basco ta Jolokia and Sally, are naturally giant. **The Ranger Key Clones of Zubaan and Wolzard Fire, lead by Basco, grew giant after they were defeated by GokaiSilver. *'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' - Messiah sends forth MegaZords with properties of a newly created MetaRoid made by Enter into the human world. The MegaZords are initially stored within the hyper-space location where Messiah was transported to 13 years prior to the start of the series. Category:Monster